The High-School Killer
This is the eighth case made by MrKors71 in the Musical Spot Case Background The victim was the star of the high-school basketball team, Connor Miswerch, who was found dead in his locker, with strange marks in his neck. After the events in the case, the killer was showed to be Lisa Mells, the most applied student in the high-school. Lisa was secretly in love with the victim, but Connor was in love with Scooter and didn't care about Lisa's feelings. One day, the killer declared her love to the victim and Connor laughed at her and made her the center of many jokes. Promptly, Lisa to go crazy and deep worship Connor. But, as the victim wasn't interested in her, she decided to kill him so that his soul was with her forever. Lisa was sentenced to 20 years in the Darnestown Psychiatric center and later her sentence will be reassessed. Victim *'Connor Miswerch '(Found dead in his locker with strange marks on his neck) Murder Weapon *'Locker Door' Killer *'Lisa Mells' Suspects *'Gremmie Xavior '(Student) Age: 17 Height: 5'9 Weight: 139 lbs. Eyes: Green Blood: A- Profile *The suspect uses aloe-vera cream *The suspect doesn't know contention skills Appearance *The suspect wears a bag *The suspect doesn't wear lilac clothes ---- *'Lisa Mells '(Applied Student) Age: 16 Height: 5'3 Weight: 130 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB+ Profile *The suspect uses aloe-vera cream *The suspect knows contention skills Appearance *The suspect wears a bag *The suspect wears lilac clothes ---- *'Nick Applecott '(Hall Guard) Age: 15 Height: 5'6 Weight: 182 lbs. Eyes: Blue Blood: O- Profile *The suspect uses aloe-vera cream *The suspect knows contention skills Appearance *The suspect wears a bag *The suspect wears lilac clothes ---- *Utah Torkins (Cheerleader) Age: 16 Height: 5'2 Weight: 110 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile *The suspect uses aloe-vera cream *The suspect doesn't know contention skills Appearance *The suspect wears a bag *The suspect doesn't wear lilac clothes ---- *'Scooter Harris '(Victim's Love) Age: 16 Height: 5'4 Weight: 120 lbs. Eyes: Brown Blood: AB- Profile *The suspect uses aloe-vera cream *The suspect knows contention skills Appearance *The suspect wears a bag *The suspect doesn't wear lilac clothes ---- Killer's Profile *The killer uses aloe-vera cream *The killer knows contention skills *The killer wears a bag *The killer is 16 years old *The killer wears lilac clothes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Main Hall (Result: Victim's Body, Science Book, Note) *Autopsy The Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer knows contention skills) *Examine Note (Result: Turquoise Substance) *Analyze Turquoise Substance (03:00:00) (KP: The killer uses aloe-vera cream) *Examine Science Book (Owner's Name) *Talk to Gremmie about the victim *Investigate Main Hall (Result: Calendar) *Examine Calendar (Result: Meeting Note) *Talk to Lisa about the victim *Investigate Basketball Gym (Result: Backpack, Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Fine) *Analyze Fine (03:00:00) *Talk to the hall guard about the victim *Examine Backpack (Result: Photo) *Talk to Utah about the victim *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Classroom 201 (Clues: Rusty Screw, Pouch) *Examine Rusty Screw (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (06:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a bag) *Examine Victim's Pouch (Result: Cellphone) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Code Deciphered) *Analyze Victim's Cellphone (06:00:00) *Talk to Scooter about the victim *Talk to Lisa about her love with Connor *Talk to Utah about her relationship with the victim *Investigate Terraces (Clues: Torn Shirt) *Examine Torn Shirt (Result: Basketball Shirt) *Examine Basketball Shirt (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat (03:00:00) (KP: The killer is 16 years old) *Go to Next Chapter (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Teacher Desk (Clues: Broken File, Faded Report) *Examine Broken File (Result: Gremmie's File) *See why Gremmie fought with Connor *Examine Faded Document (Result: Nick's Report) *Talk to Nick about his report *Talk with Scooter about Nick's Report *Investigate Victim's Locker (Result: Locker Door, Aloe-vera Cream) *Examine Locker Door (Result: Fibers with Blood) (Murder Weapon Found) *Analyze Fibers (06:00:00) (The killer wears lilac clothes) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation *Try to calm down Utah *Investigate Main Hall (Clues: Pile of Clothes) *Examine Pile of Clothes (Result: Teddy Bear) *Give the toy back to Utah (Reward: Burger) *Talk to Gremmie about being disturbing other students *Investigate Classroom 201 (Clues: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo (Result: Bullying Photo) *Show the photo to Gremmie (Reward: 30 XP) *Help Scooter with her problem *Investigate Basketball Gym (Clues: Love Note) *Examine Love Note (Clues: Connor's Love Note) *Talk to Scooter about the love note *Go to Next Case (No stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:MrKors71 Cases